


What Can I Say?

by fatedfeathers



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Because I Needed To Make it Better, M/M, Malec, Written Before CoHF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatedfeathers/pseuds/fatedfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before City of Heavenly Fire, because I needed to fix the Malec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Can I Say?

On a bed pulled in front of a window, a tall figure sat, silhouetted by the moon shining through, with no curtains pulled to block it. The tall, pale boy sat with his head in his hands, crying softly.

"Alec? You ok?" an uncertain voice said form the open doorway, casting a long shadow across the floor.

The dark-haired boy, Alec, looked up despondently at the shorter, fair-haired boy in his door. "Jace... He broke up with me... I screwed up, badly, I made a huge mistake. And he left me..." He started crying harder.

Jace's amber eyes widened, and he crossed the room to sit next to his best friend. "Alec..." he said, feeling his heart constrict with the strength of his _parabatai's_ pain and heartbreak. He gently, tentatively, put his arms around the other boy, hugging him.

"Th-the... The worst part was, h-he said _'aku cinta kamu'_... 'I love you'... A-and he still..." Alec's voice trailed off sadly.

"What else, Alec? Tell me what happened."

"He said... He never wants to... To see me again... Or any of us..."

"Oh..." Jace hugged Alec harder, and Alec hugged him back, tears still leaking from his dark blue eyes.

\---

_'I thought you were dead... I thought you were dead... You were dead... Dead...'_

Alec's words of joyful relief when he had spoken during the battle kept echoing through Magnus's mind. Then, his desperate plea for forgiveness: ' _Give me one more chance...'_

Magnus sighed, stroking a small white and gray tabby cat. "I love him, Chairman Meow... I really do..."

The tiny tabby mewled softly, yawning.

"Yes, I know I broke up with him, but I had a reason..." _'Didn't I...?'_ he added, to himself.

Blinking slowly, Chairman Meow turned to look at his owner. He stared balefully at the warlock. He opened his mouth, as if he  were going to say something.

Suddenly, Magnus's phone began to ring. Sighing again, this time in annoyance rather than sorrow or depression, he placed Chairman Meow on the couch next to him and got up, striding across the room to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" he said in annoyance.

"You bastard! Why the hell would you do that to my brother?! He was feeling guilty enough without you breaking his heart!" The girl on the other end was screaming, almost threatening. "He was confused and feeling ignored because you never told him anything!" She paused, catching her breath.

"I-Isabelle?!" Magnus said, taken aback.

"No shit, Sherlock. Of course it's Isabelle! Who else would it be, the Silent Brothers?!" she shreiked. She then continued to rant at him, speaking so fast he could hardly understand her.

Whenever she paused for a breath, Magnus tried to get a word in, to explain himself.

"Isa--" ... "Wait a--" ... "Lis--" ... "Just a--" ... "Now wa--" ... "S--" ... "He--" ... "I--" ... "Now se--" ...

This went on for a while, Magnus becoming more and more exasperated, until, finally:

"Isabelle Lightwood, will you SHUT UP?!" Isabelle cut off in mid-sentence, shocked.

"I don't know if your brother told you, but I had a reason!"

"You told him you love him and then you broke up with him! Do you know how depressed he is?! He hasn't left his room since he brought his stuff back from your apartment! You fucking bastard!"

Magnus blinked in surprise. "He hasn't?"

"No! He hasn't." Now he could hear the tears her yelling had been concealing. She was angry, and concerned for her brother.

Magnus didn't know what to say. So he said, "I... Don't know what to say to that..."

"Why not call him? Or, better yet, come over and say something to him! Tell him you're sorry or something!"

"I--"

"Just do it, Magnus. If you really love him, come talk to him. Make this right." With that, she hung up.

Magnus stared at his phone for a minute, then sighed and stood up. Chairman Meow looked up curiously as the high warlock got his coat on and started to leave.

"I'll be back. I don't feel like surviving a knife to the chest just to be murdered by my ex-boyfriend's vengeance-seeking sister..." He closed the door behind him.

The small tabby stared at the door for a few moments, blinked a few times, then went to sleep.

\---

Isabelle put the phone down, shaking. She hoped Magnus would show up, so she could punch him.

She turned around and jumped. Jace was standing in the door, holding Clary's hand.

"You know, a library is generally considered to be a place of quiet study, not screaming fury," Jace stated mildly. Isabelle rolled her eyes at him.

"How's Alec?" she asked.

Clary replied, "He's feeling a bit depressed. What do you expect? His boyfriend just told him he loved him and then broke up with him! I hope you punch Magnus when he gets here."

"I was planning on it," Isabelle replied.

"I wonder how  Alec will react when he shows up? Because you know he will. Otherwise we would all hunt him down," Jace commented. "He's hardly likely to punch him, is he?"

The girls exchanged glances, then said, "Who knows?"

\---

Outside the Institute, Magnus was pacing. He stopped to pull out his phone, then he put it away and continued pacing.

"Can I help you with something?" a cold, familiar voice asked. Magnus stopped in his tracks, then turned around slowly.

"They told me to go out, to get some fresh air. So, like a fool, I did. I should have known something was up..."

"Alec... I--"

"No. Just... No," Alec cut him off. "You... I have nothing to say to you. Isn't that what you wanted? You said you didn't want to see me. So why are you here?"

Magnus stared at Alec for a few moments, looking conflicted. Then, seeming to make up his mind, he took a few  quick steps toward the black-haired boy, causing him to back up against the Institute's wall.

Alec's blue eyes widened. "M-Magnus? Wh-what are you doing?" His back hit the wall, and then, suddenly, Magnus was kissing him.

Alec's eyes immediately closed, and his mouth opened under the familiar pressure of Magnus's kiss. He reached up and tangled his hands in the warlock's hair, while Magnus slid his own hands around the slim Shadowhunter's waist.

Before anything else could happen, they heard a camera 'click'. They broke apart, breathing heavily.

Isabelle stood in the doorway, an impish smile on her face. "If  you're gonna make out, don't do it in front of the door. Also, I was planning on punching you Magnus, but now... Eh, I'm good..." She walked by, smacking the back of Magnus's head as she went. "I'm going to see Simon. See you later!"

Magnus rubbed the back of his head. "How much you wanna bet we don't see her until tomorrow?"

Alec blinked at him. "We?"

Magnus nodded and smirked, leading Alec into the Institute. "Yes. We."


End file.
